Scanning devices include standalone scanners, as well as “all-in-one” (AIO) devices that include scanning mechanisms. Scanning devices typically optically scan an image fixed on a medium, such as photographic film, to generate a digital representation of the image. The digital representation may then be manipulated by a computing device, such as by being emailed to desired recipients, uploaded to a web site, and so on.
A drawback to scanning images fixed on media into corresponding digital representations of the images is that dust, scratches, defects, and other distortions on the images as fixed on the media may be reproduced within the corresponding digital representations of the images. Another drawback is that random noise and distortions of various types may be introduced into the corresponding digital representations of the images. Current solutions to removing all such noise and distortions from digital representations of images can be less than ideal.